Sasuke and Sakura are parents?
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Tsunade finds a little girl in the village and sasuke and sakura whined up taking care of her. What will happen between the cute pinky and the hot uchiha? Will this child bring them closer together or farther apart! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue Getting a child

Sasuke and Sakura are parents?

**Cherry-chan: Ok so here's a new Sasusaku fanfic. I only own yuki and no other characters. I will try to update all my fanfics soon. But with school and stuff it's a little hard but I will try. ^_^**

**Summary:**Tsunade finds a little girl in the village and sasuke and sakura whined up taking care of her. What will happen between the cute pinky and the hot uchiha? Will this child bring them closer together or farther apart?!

Twelve ninja were in the hokages office. There was, Hyuga Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto.

" Why are we here tsunade-sama?" sakura asked her master.

" Well we found a child in the village this morning and we need two of you to take care of her!" tsunade said.

" Which two?" neji asked.

" I'm not sure yet!" said tsunade.

" What's the child look like?" sakura asked.

" Shizune bring her in." tsunade said.

Shizune walked in with a little a little girl with blue hair and black eyes.

" Aww so cute." naruto yelled and the little girl started crying.

She then grabbed sasukes leg.

"Daddy." she said and held her arms up for sasuke to pick her up.

" Well sasuke you will be one of the ones to take care of her." said tsunade.

" I'll help SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNN" ino yelled and clutched onto sasuke's arm.

The little girl cried.

" Haha She doesn't want you to help ino." sakura said.

The little girl laughed and held her arms out to sakura.

" Mommy, Mommy." she said while smiling.

Sasuke handed her to sakura.

" Aww your so adorable." sakura said and smiled.

" Well she seems to think the two of you are her parents! So you shall become her guardians." tsunade said.

" Her guardians for how long?" sakura asked.

" For ever her parents -mouths- are dead." tsunade said.

" Oh but how are me and sasuke going to take care of her? I mean we don't live together." sakura said.

" Then you can move into the uchiha mansion." tsunade said.

Sakura looked at sasuke.

" Fine, then we should go and pack your stuff sakura." sasuke said.

Sakura smiled.

" So how old is she and whats her name?" sakura asked.

" She is three years old and her name is Yuki." tsunade said.

" Ok." sakura said.

Sasuke and sakura leave with yuki in sasukes arms. They go to sakura's house so she can pack.

There's a knock on sakura's bedroom door. The door opens and in comes sakura's mother.

" Sakura why are you packing?" her mother asked.

" Tsunade said that me and sasuke have to take care of yuki -points at the little girl- and so me and sasuke are going to go and live in the uchiha mansion." sakura explained.

" Why can't she take care of her?"

" Because yuki choose us, mom."

" Well I disapprove."

" Oh well I'm helping sasuke take care of her, and that's that!" sakura said.

"What?" said her mother.

"Come on sasuke." sakura said.

Sasuke stood up and held yuki on his right side and followed sakura out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door.

They walk threw the village.

" Mommy, daddy I want ice cream." yuki said.

Sasuke and sakura looked at her.

" Well I was going to fix dinner when we got to sasuke's so can you wait sweetie?" sakura said.

" Ok mommy." yuki said with a smile.

They arrived at the uchiha mansion.

They put sakura's stuff in sasuke's room and then they went down to the kitchen and sakura started cooking them dinner. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke went and answered it and sakura and yuki stayed in the kitchen.

" Sakura come here!" sasuke said.

Sakura walked into the room with yuki following her.

" What is all of this stuff?" sakura asked looking around at all of the toys, clothes and the bed.

" The anbu just brought it here and said it was from tsunade for yuki, so we didn't have to buy her all the stuff that she needs." sasuke said.

" Hmm then I guess we should set her up a room?!" sakura said.

" Ok tomorrow we'll paint her a room and set it up." sasuke said.

" Were will she sleep tonight?" sakura asked.

" I guess in the bed with us." he said.

" What were going to share a room and sleep in the same bed?" sakura asked him.

" Yes." he said.

Sakura went back into the kitchen while blushing madly and finished cooking.

" Sasuke, yuki time to eat." she called.

They came walking in and sat down at the table.

" So sakura what color do you want to paint yuki's room?" sasuke asked.

" Yuki what color would you like?" sakura asked.

"Pink, like mommy's hair." she said with a smile.

" Pink umm ok we'll let you pick out the color of pink you want." sasuke said.

"Yay thanks daddy." yuki said and hugged sasuke.

They finished eating then sasuke and sakura washed dishes while yuki watched cartoons on the tv.

" Sakura you seem really happy about taking care of yuki." sasuke said.

" Well I am. I like helping little kids and I like being with you sasuke." sakura said and smiled at sasuke.

He smiled back a little.

They got finish and then got yuki and went up stairs sakura and yuki went into the bathroom and got changed into there night clothes. Yuki had on a baby blue night gown. And sakura had on a pink night gown.

They went back out sasuke was standing at the window. He heard foot steps behind him so he turned around.

He had on some black shorts and a white long t-shirt.

They climbed in bed with yuki in the middle.

They both hugged and kissed yuki's forehead - because she asked them to- and then they all fell asleep.

**Cherry-chan: thanks for reading. R&R please.**


	2. Bra size?

Sasuke and Sakura are parents?

**Cherry-chan: So sorry it's late but I have free time now! No more school until August something. YAY! lol anyway on to the fanfic.**

**.: Normal POV:.**

**Next morning**

Sakura was the first to wake up. She looked at sasuke, then yuki. She smiled and then got out of bed and found her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom and started the shower. She washed her hair, then her body. She got out and dried off and put on pink panties that had strawberries on them and a pink bra that had cherries on them. Some short lime green shorts and a hot pink tank top. She threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and then went down stairs and started cooking breakfast.

**To sasuke**

Sasuke on the other hand didn't wake up on his own.

"Daddy, daddy wake up! Mommy's not here!" yuki said pushing sasuke side to side.

"Hnn go away!" he yelled.

Yuki started crying and yelled "I WANT MOMMY!"

Sasuke woke with a jolt and looked at yuki.

Then sakura came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Mommy." yuki said and flung herself at sakura.

Sakura caught her easily.

"Why did you yell?" sakura asked her.

"Cause daddy wouldn't ake up."

"ake? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" sasuke asked harshly.

Yuki started to cry.

"Daddy's being mean to me!" yuki whined.

"Aww he's not a morning person, that's all." sakura told yuki as she picked her up and took her downstairs.

"Sasuke breakfast is done, so come and eat." sakura said.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen.

"Troublesome women!" sasuke grumbled and sat down.

Sakura sighed.

"Daddy what's wrong?" yuki asked.

"Hn." was all sasuke said.

"Daddy!" yuki whined.

"What?" sasuke asked.

"What's wrong?" yuki said.

"Nothing."

Sakura sat there food in front of them and then sat down and they started eating.

"Hey we're going to get paint to paint my room today right?" yuki said and smiled widely.

"Yeah." sasuke said.

He then looked at sakura.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing why?"

"You just look like something's wrong." sasuke said.

"Nothings wrong, but thank you for worrying." sakura said and blushed slightly.

"Hn." sasuke said and got up and walked out, blushing.

Sakura looked after him.

' _I wonder why sasuke just got up so suddenly?'_ sakura asked herself.

Her and yuki finished there food and sakura washed the dishes, then picked yuki up and took her upstairs to get her ready to go.

Sakura took yuki in the bathroom and gave her a bath and put her some white shorts on, with a light blue short sleeve shirt on. And then blow dried her hair and they walked out of the bathroom and into sakura and Sasuke's bedroom. Where they saw sasuke putting on his shoes.

"We're ready to go sasuke." sakura said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke looked them over and smirked, "I think your forgetting something."

"We are, what?" sakura asked confused.

"Shoes." he said.

Sakura looked down and blushed of embarrassment.

She got some pink flip flops and put them on and then put yuki on some white strap on sandals.

"Ok now we're ready." sakura said and smiled.

Sasuke walked past her and the three of them left the house.

.

.

.

**At the paint store**

Yuki ran over and looked through the colors.

"What color do you want?" I asked her.

"Umm I want that light purple." she said and grinned.

"Last night you said you wanted pink." sasuke said.

"Now I want that color please daddy." yuki whined.

"Ok." sasuke said.

"Yay." she said and hugged him super tight.

They bought the paint, rollers, paint brushes and all the other supplies.

.

.

.

**Back at the uchiha mansion**

Sakura got yuki to sleep and laid her on there bed. Then went to go and paint her room.

Sakura and sasuke started painting, which took about three hours, that's waiting for it to dry too, and then they started setting up the furniture and stuff. When they were done they went and checked on yuki who was just waking up.

"Yuki, do you want to see your room?" sakura asked.

Yuki nodded sleepily. Sakura picked her up and carried her into her room.

"It's beautiful." yuki said her eye glistening with excitement.

Sakura put her down and she went to look through her stuff. Sasuke and sakura smiled watching her.

"Thank you mommy, daddy." she said and hugged both of them.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall.

"Six-thirty I need to go and prepare supper." sakura said as she walked from the room.

.

.

.

**Later that night**

Sakura walked out of yuki's room closing it behind her. She walked into hers and Sasuke's room and got her night things and went into the bathroom and got dressed. She wore a small light pink tank top that showed her belly a little and a short pair of light pink shorts and then she walked out and back into there room to see sasuke only in his boxers. Sasuke sensed something behind him and turned to see sakura, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's fine this is how I sleep, just not last night because yuki was in here, but I am tonight." he said.

"Oh umm well can I sleep in what I usually only sleep in then?" sakura asked.

"As long as it's not completely naked, then sure." he said.

Sakura took off her tank top, revealing a pink bra with cherries on them, and then she took off her shorts and revealed pink panties to match.

Sasuke looked at her and then turned around and thought to himself, _'I may not be able to control myself!'_

Sakura climbed in bed and when sasuke turned around all he could was her nice round ass sticking up in the air, since she was now looking for something under the bed. Sasuke gulped and felt his face heat up, as he slowly made his way to the bed. He sat down and then threw his legs on the bed. Sakura raised up finding what she was looking for and turned and sat with her legs stretched out. She looked through a magazine and sasuke looked at it a little sakura noticed and turned it so he could he could see it to. They looked through the whole magazine and then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

.

.

.

**Around Two a.m.**

Sasuke woke up and sat up looking at a peacefully sleeping sakura. Who was laying on her back with the covers down to her waist. Sasuke looked her up and down slowly eyes resting on her chest raising up and then falling back down, watching her nicely developed breast move up and down. He was a little curious to her bra size. He couldn't tell by just looking, they were either a C or D cup. The thought was killing him. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the Chester drawers they shared and opened one of her drawers and to his luck it had her bras in it. He pulled one out and was about to look at the size when a familiar female voice asked, "Sasuke what are you doing?"

He turned around and saw sakura sitting up in bed.

"Umm nothing." he put the bra back and closed the drawer and walked by over to the bed and got back in.

"Then why did you have one of my bras?" she asked.

He sighed, "What size do you wear?" he asked.

Sakura hit him. "Perv." then she laid down and turned on her side with her back facing him. Sasuke laid down on his side with his back facing her.

"And I wear a 38 D." she said and fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled a small smile, not sure why, and then drifted off to sleep.

**Cherry-chan: That's the end of this chapter and OMG how could sasuke go through her drawers in search for a bra to tell the size? Lol, but at least he found out, right? lol R&R, thanks ^^ **


	3. The start of more than friends!

**_Sasuke and Sakura are parents?_**

**Cherry-chan: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter and I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.**

****************

_…_

_~Three A.M.~_

_…_

This time it was Sakura that woke up. She looked at the clock.

'_It's only been an hour?' _she thought to herself.

She moved and felt something wet and reached under the covers and found her lower region wet.

"Damn!" Sakura said aloud.

Sasuke moved a little. Sakura looked at him and thought to herself, _'No please don't wake up.'_

Sasuke stretched and looked at Sakura.

"You ok, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, in a husky voice.

Sakura got wetter.

'_I can't stand it anymore! I'm getting to horny.' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke reached out, touching Sakura's arm and said, "Sakura are you ok?"

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke, with pleading eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong and what's with that look?" he asked her.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it between her legs and looked at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed and said, "Sakura your horny?"

Sakura nodded and moved closer to Sasuke. And to her surprise he didn't move away.

She kissed him and he kissed back. She pulled back and got on her knees and kissed him again. Sasuke put his hands on her waist and kissed back. Sakura threw her right leg over both of Sasuke's and straddled his waist and deepened the kiss. She put her hands in his hair and he took one of his hands and grabbed one of her unexposed breasts, she moaned softly.

Sasuke started squeezing her breast and Sakura started to grind against him. Sasuke turned them over so he was on top of Sakura and kissed her aggressively and hungrily. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed every part of her body against him. Sasuke licked Sakura's lips, asking for permission, which Sakura granted, she opened her mouth and Sasuke slid his tongue in her mouth and there tongues explored each other's mouth's and wrestled over domination. Sasuke won the battle and kissed her harder, while undoing her bra.

Sakura smiled against Sasuke's mouth, as he slid the straps down her arms. Once her bra was off he threw it off the bed and pressed his chest against her breast. She reached down and started taking off his boxers, Sasuke finished taking them off and threw them off the bed. Sakura crashed her lips onto Sasuke's again and felt him open his mouth and she automatically opened her mouth and their tongues clashed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's panties, not able to take it anymore and pulled them off and stuck a finger at her entrance teasing it a little.

****************

_…_

_~Ten A.M.~_

_…_

Sakura was asleep with her head and right hand on sasuke's chest. Sasuke was holding sakura close and pulled her closer when he moved a little.

The movement made sakura wake up and she felt bare skin under her hand and looked up and realized she was laying on sasuke's chest and tried to get up, but he was holding her to tight.

The movement of Sakura made Sasuke wake up and he let go of her and she sat up. Sasuke looked at her and saw she was naked and she realized that too.

"Sasuke what did we do last night?" she asked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"We slept together." he said and sat up too.

She sighed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No. do you?" she said.

"No." he said.

Sasuke took his forefinger and thumb and grabbed her chin pulling it to look at him and then he kissed her lips. Sakura kissed back and felt like she was going to melt, from his touch.

A knock on the door interrupted the kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy?" came a small voice, from the other side of the door.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart.

Sakura said, "Hang on a second sweetie."

She got up and grabbed her panties and bra and put them on, while Sasuke put on his boxers. She got her tank top and shorts and, then threw Sasuke a pair of shorts and a shirt. They hurried up and got dressed. Sakura went over and opened the door, Yuki came running in and jumped on the bed. Sakura walked over to the bed and winced, as she was walking.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, coming to standing beside her.

"I feel like I was drilled into." she whispered to him and he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I did start grinding into you really hard." he whispered back.

She looked at him.

"But to tell you the truth, it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." he said.

"Same here." she said and smiled widely.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"When we kissed did you feel a spark?" he asked.

"Yes, did you?" Sakura said.

"Yeah."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Yuki said.

They both looked at her and Sakura said, "Then I guess I better get down to the kitchen and fix us some breakfast."

Yuki nodded and sakura picked her up and the three of them went down to the kitchen. Sasuke and Yuki watched Sakura cook.

There was a knock on the door, Sasuke got up and went to answer it, while Sakura and Yuki stayed in the kitchen.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen, with Shizune following. Sakura and Yuki turned and greeted her.

"Hello Shizune." Sakura said, with a smile.

"Hi Sakura, Yuki." Shizune said, returning the smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade sent me to see if everything was going alright." Shizune said.

"Yes everything's fine." Sakura said, while sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That's great," Shizune said and nodded her head and then turned to leave, "Oh, one more thing. Tsunade said, Sasuke come to her office when you get done you have a mission and Sakura, she said that you have the day off, from mission's and at the hospital." Shizune left the room and Sakura listened for the front door to close. It did and she turned back to fixing breakfast.

They ate and then Sasuke went to get ready to go train, while he did that Sakura and Yuki sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Sasuke came down the stairs and Sakura got up to see him off and tell him to be safe.

They were standing at the front door, Sakura was the first to speak.

"Be careful, Sasuke." she said, with a worried smile.

"I will be, you do the same!" Sasuke said, with no facial expression.

Sasuke raised his hand and moved a strand of Sakura's hair, from in her face, then laid his hand on her cheek, his palm pressed to her cheek. He slowly lowered his head, closer and closer to hers, until their lips were just inches apart. Sakura was the one to close the gap between them, she kissed his lips and pulled back. Sasuke pulled her back, kissing her passionately, while wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, Sakura tangled her hands in his hair and passionately kissed him back.

They pulled apart, panting to catch their breath. Sasuke pecked Sakura on the lips once more and then went out the door, leaving her and Yuki alone.

Today was going to be a mother, daughter bonding day. Hopefully both Sakura and Yuki will enjoy it.

**Cherry-chan: Ok so I'll end it here and I'm trying to improve my grammar errors and my writing. So I hope that if you see one, then you'll correct me, but 'NO FLAMES!' If you don't have anything nice to say then don't leave a review! If you do then please review, thank you. =) **

**Also I know it's short, but I'll try and have the nect chapter out soon.**


	4. Mommy, Daughter Bonding Day

_**Sasuke and Sakura are parents?**_

**Cherry-chan: **Hello everyone, here's the next chapter and I don't own naruto, naruto shippuden, and or it's characters.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

After Sasuke left to train, Yuki and I went and took a nice relaxing bath.

"Mommy, is daddy coming back home?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm not sure when he'll be back. He's training right now and then he'll be going on a mission soon. Actually he should be leaving now." I said looking at the clock in the bathroom.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he has to make money and that's his job. I have today off, but tomorrow I'll be going to work too." I said.

"No! I don't want you too." Yuki said hugging me.

"Don't worry sweetie, I work at the hospital here in the village. I don't have any mission's until Sasuke and our team comes back." I said.

"You and daddy are on the same team?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Do you love daddy?"

I blushed at her sudden question and said, "Well it's time to get out. I thought that we would go shopping and have a mommy daughter day. Does that sound fun?"

She nodded and smiled.

I got out and dried off wrapping a towel around me. Then got her out and dried her off. I dressed her and then myself. I blew dry her hair and she sat on the counter while I blow dried mine.

"You have such long and pretty hair mommy." She said smiling.

"Your's is prettier sweetheart." I said smiling at her.

I put on some makeup and then picked up Yuki and walked to the front door. I slipped on my shoes and then put some sandals on Yuki.

I locked the door and grabbed Yuki's hand and we walked toward the nearest shopping store.

We passed the Yamanaka flower shop and Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Mommy can we stop and get some flowers? There so pretty." Yuki said smiling.

"Ok." I said.

We walked into the flower shop and Ino and her mother greeted us.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Yuki thought your flowers were pretty and wanted some." I said smiling.

"Yuki?" Ino's mother asked.

"She is the little girl Sasuke and I are raising." I said, picking Yuki up and sitting her on the counter.

"She's adorable, you can call me Auntie like Sakura does if you want to." Ino's mother said.

"Really?" Yuki said smiling.

Ino's mother nodded and smiled.

"Auntie do you think that you could possibly watch her tomorrow while I'm at work? Sasuke's on a mission and today is the only day I have off and my mother isn't too happy about me taking care of her with Sasuke." I said.

"Of course I will. Anytime you need me too." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"So Yuki, what color flowers would you like?" Ino asked.

"I don't know mommy, will you make me a bouquet of flowers?" Yuki asked smiling.

"I'm not good at that sweetie, but Ino is really skilled in it. She makes beautiful bouquets, why don't you ask her to make you a special one?" I said.

"Ino onee-chan, will you make me a beautiful bouquet?" Yuki asked Ino.

"Can I have a hug?" Ino asked.

"Of course!" Yuki said smiling and hugging Ino.

Ino hugged back and said, "I will make you a big and beautiful bouquet."

It didn't take Ino long to make the bouquet. Yuki's eyes sparkled once she seen the bouquet.

"It's beautiful!" Yuki said.

"Very beautiful, you really have a gift Ino." I said.

Ino smiled.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"No charge sweetie." Ino's mother said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you. Yuki say thank you." I said.

"Thank you auntie and Ino onee-chan." Yuki said smiling.

Ino and her mother smiled.

"I'll be here in the morning so you can drop her off whenever." Ino's mother said.

"Ok auntie, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye Sakura, Yuki." She said.

Ino walked us to the door and said, "So what's it like living with Sasuke?"

"I've only been there a few days." I said blushing.

"You two make a cute couple." Ino said.

I looked at her surprised, "What?"

"I know it's a shocker hearing that from me, but it's true." She said smiling.

I hugged her. She hugged back.

"I'll see you later Ino." I said.

"Bye Ino onee-chan." Yuki said waving.

Yuki grabbed my hand and we walked toward the Uchiha mansion and put the flowers in a vase on a table beside the front door.

"Are we going shopping mommy?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but we had to bring the flowers home and put them in water so they'll stay so beautiful." I said smiling.

Yuki grabbed my hand again and we walked out of the house toward the only clothing store in Konoha.

When we walked in the worker bowed and said, "Welcome, I hope you find everything easily."

"Thank you." I said.

We went to the children's clothes and Yuki seen a pink dress and fell in love with it.

"Mommy can I get it please?" Yuki asked with sparkling eyes.

"Lets pick out a few more too and then go try them on, ok?" I said.

She nodded and picked out five more and then we went into the dressing room.

All five dressed fitted her perfectly and she giggled.

"Do you want some shorts too?" I asked.

"Yes."

We picked out some black shorts and red shirts. Then we went to purchase them the woman at the counter asked what clan symbol did I want to add to the red shirts.

'_What do I say? Sasuke isn't here to ok putting the Uchiha symbol on her clothes, but he may not be ok with me not putting in on there either. What should I do?_' I thought to myself.

"Can you put the Haruno clan symbol and the Uchiha clan symbol inside it?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

Once she was done I paid for the clothes and we went home. We ate and then sat in the living room watching tv.

"Mommy I love them." Yuki said smiling.

"I'm glad." I said.

"I love you so much Mommy." Yuki said hugging me.

"I love you too sweetheart." I said hugging her back and pulling her on my lap.

She smiled.

"You, me and daddy will be together forever and ever right mommy?" She asked.

"I hope so." I said.

"Good." She said and fell asleep.

I cut off the tv and took Yuki upstairs and put her in a night gown then I changed into long night shirt and some shorts.

I put Yuki in Sasuke and my bed and then climbed in the bed to. Yuki curled up beside me and snuggled into me grabbing a handful of my shirt and smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night baby." then fell asleep too.

**Cherry-chan: I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that. Sorry that this chapter is short but I ran out of things to write. I'll try and updated the next chapter soon and make it longer. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but please R&R anyway and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **


End file.
